winterwarsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund de Haven
Equipment *[Weapon: Ranseur] A three-pronged spear-like weapon good for stabbing, but especially good for disarming opponents. Steel blade and staff wrapped in black leather. *[Shield: Chain Mail] Worn beneath the outer clothing; a good protection against stabbings, but not much use if one is being crushed to death. *[Head: Glasses] Not nearly as useful as a helmet, but without them you’ll probably fall into a hole in the ice. ...So maybe they’re useful after all. *[Body: ] *[Feet: Spiked Combat Boots] Durable, warm, dry, and comfortable, these boots have spiked treads for better grip on the ice *[Accessory: Diamond Earring] A glistening jewel, meant to remind you of the long history of the... oh, who are we kidding? You just think it looks cool. Items *'Handkerchief': For wiping the sweat from your brow, cleaning your spectacles, or just to fancy-up your pocket. *'Water Canteen': Half of a matching set. Can also be used for hot soup, hot chocolate, hot.... well, anything. Hey, it’s cold out here! (Restores HP 5-15%) *'Mosaic Mask': Worn at night. Mostly green and tiled with shining porcelain, this mask resembles your favorite tiny lizards. The best part is, no one will ever know know it's you! *'Gecko Food': Your love of the little creatures is borderline-obsessive. Sometimes. Maybe. ...Nah. (Restores 5 HP. Not very effective...) Skills *'Princely Pose': Draw yourself up to your full height, cross your arms over your chest, let your cloak flutter in the wind. You're so awesome. (Raises user's CRT temporarily.) *'Flick of the Wrist': Also known as "No Weapon For You!". Disarm your opponent with your trusty ranseur's blades and a tiny twist of your hand. (Enemy cannot attack for 1-3 turns.) Profile Edmund is the crown prince of Royaume and a noble one at that. This is a good thing, considering he is the firstborn and heir to the throne. While he tends to be a know-it-all, he is always driven by good intentions and is very noble-hearted. Chivalrous and true to the end, he is the kind of person you want fighting on your side. He is a smart and generally happy person; often times he can be blunt about class differences, but if he offends someone it is unintentional and only because he speaks what he assumes are facts and not merely opinions or generalizations. He is also a bit patronizing toward women, especially his sister, and often does not take her seriously as a knight and thinks that (as a princess), she should be learning court etiquette and dressing herself up like a doll for all the country to see. However, he loves her dearly and would do anything for her, and is more than happy to rejoice with her in her successes, whatever they are. She, in turn, looks after him; while he is generally a smart guy, he is also a bit naive, and his gullibility makes him an easy target for pranks and swindlers. Analiese is usually the one who keeps him from falling into such traps-- unless she is the one trying to trick him. Edmund is also incredibly nearsighted. Without his spectacles, he is certifiably blind and can see nothing more than colorful blobs. This puts him at a disadvantage both on and off the battlefield, for obvious reasons. He is also quite competent at losing things. The combination is a hilarious one for everyone involved (except him); Ana, especially, takes advantage of this weakness, and will often hide his glasses just to be able to play pranks on him. As he is all too trusting, he hardly ever sees it coming. Pun unintended. The other thing one needs to know about Edmund is that he is slightly crazed about small lizards called geckos. No one knows why, or when it started, but ever since he was a small child the young prince would bring the tiny things home (much to Ana’s delight and the nanny’s horror). While Ana outgrew the fascination, Edmund has clung to it more fiercely (if that is possible), and now possesses his own greenhouse within the castle grounds just to house his little pets. While no one else could count them (or would want to), the prince knows each one and is able to tell them all apart with no trouble at all. He often spends hours at a time within the confines of the greenhouse, often hours that he should be using toward studying or attending audiences, but no matter how the king tries to dissuade him, Edmund’s first love is not politics. Despite these shortcomings, he is a good leader and likable, and his people and soldiers would follow him anywhere. He loves justice and can be quite the goody-two-shoes, and is honest to a fault. Though he has a tendency to be clumsy, on the battlefield he is a reliable and skillful combatant. The prince of Royaume uses a ranseur, a spear-like weapon with one central blade and two curved prongs at the base; in fact, many mistake it for a trident, but this is not the case. Though the weapon is better for stabbing than for slicing, making such a long and unwieldy weapon difficult to use (especially in close combat), Edmund prefers injury to fatality and will likely disarm or incapacitate his opponent. The curved prongs of the ranseur are particularly good for that, as an enemy weapon can become easily ensnared between the hooks and main blade, and a twist from either opponent or user can either break or snatch up the offending weapon. Edmund is also an exceptional archer; however, he prefers a traditional bow to a crossbow, and the former is hardly an appropriate weapon for the icy war. Still, he carries one with him when he goes hunting; while this is rarely necessary, he is more than capable of surviving in the wilderness for a time. His position on the war itself is precarious. Edmund is, in short, a fence sitter. On one hand, he sees the futility of the war and how many resources are wasted on it, even in the span of a single season. On the other, he is driven by the respect he has for his father and king, and his own personal enjoyment of the contest. He enjoys the physical challenges and companionship, yet cannot fully put his heart into the skirmish because of his politic reservations. He would rather end the war itself, perhaps even to establish a yearly contest of sorts to replace it and encourage friendly competition between the two islands, but he dare not go against his father or shame his country by being the first to surrender after so many years. Though it is not as important to him as some, Edmund does have his pride as both a man and a citizen of Royaume, and woe to the man who offends his home country or his father-king. Category:Characters